


Late, In Love, and a Little Drunk

by HoneytheQueenBee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Series, Sorry Not Sorry, and there's a lot of discussion too, he said it was explicit cause i wasn't sure, i'm not here for judgement (okay maybe I am a little), please be kind, tags are freaking hard, there's sex y'all, well sort of beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneytheQueenBee/pseuds/HoneytheQueenBee
Summary: Titles are difficult. Relationships even more so.April and Donnie have been together for a while...and now everyone can know. And deal with it. Oopsies will happen.Established long-term relationships of April/Donnie and Raph/Y'gythgba (Mona Lisa)Other relationships will be added/discoveredThird-person limited POV, cause first-person POV is annoying for me to write and third-person omniscient is too hard (and I'm lazy)
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Late, In Love, and a Little Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> "I hope to arrive at my death, late, in love, and a little drunk."  
> Atticus
> 
> -My semi-beta described this fic as "saccharine and full blown horny in such a sweetly balanced way." I'm taking that as a compliment. 
> 
> -Don't expect much, if any, real angst that won't be dealt with immediately. I love angst and stuff, I just don't wanna write it. Real life is enough of a drag.
> 
> -Uh, shout out to all the great Apritello writers out there keeping my OTP alive. This is dedicated to you guys.
> 
> -Oh, and Splinter isn't dead? Cause...that really sucked.

Late afternoon, April looked up from her desk to check the sun, flipping her pen around in her fingers as she did so. The shadows were much longer now and some of the streetlights were coming on.  
Perfect.  
Glancing back down to her chemistry notes where she was highlighting passages and jotting down key points based on the latest study guide. Test prep was never fun, but this wasn’t just any test.  
This was the semester finals, which was good because she was burned out.  
She wanted these classes over with, and a few nice weeks off before the next semester started to let her brain rest and recharge.  
She’d been in the library for the last three days just trying to get everything ready for next week and it was finally Friday. If she were any more ready, she’d be done already.  
She was tired, though, almost exhausted.  
Dropping her pen, she stretched and yawned.  
Then checked the sun again.  
And smiled as the shadows continued to lengthen.  
After all, she had a reward coming.  
Because soon (but not soon enough for her tastes), it would be dark enough for her boyfriend to show up at her window. And since her irritating best friend/roommate was out for the night, that meant sexy times.  
Her smile widened to a grin and she found enough of a second wind to plow through the rest of her notes, confident she’d ace the final and already giddy with anticipation.  
Her skin was feeling taut and sensitive, aching to be touched and kissed.  
April was happily stacking away the last chapter’s worth of notes, just about to check the window again when her phone rang.  
She picked it up curiously and felt the smile spread across her face.  
What perfect timing.  
“Hello, Darling.” She purred softly, putting everything she was feeling into those two words.  
Silence.  
Her smile widened to another grin, this one a bit more devious than before as she heard a shaky breath being taken. Just that was enough to have her aching for him. “Okay, three things.”  
“Yes?”  
“First, you can’t call me that unless I can properly respond because you know what that does to me.” She hummed noncommittally (She was absolutely aware of the response she’d get in person, which was why she’d done it. She wanted him here already.) and he continued, “Next, do you remember that bet I made with Casey and Raph?”  
“Bet?” April thought for a second before remembering that particular bit of stupidity, “You mean the one you let them talk you into knowing you’d lose?”  
“I planned to lose. There’s a difference.”  
“There is not. What about it?” April spun in her desk chair then leaned over to check the window. Even darker now, finally. Not long now.  
“Well, I lost.” Duh. She snorted and he ignored her. “And Casey told me the consequences.”  
“Mmhmm…”  
“Which brings me to part three.”  
“I’m listening…” She murmured, setting about packing everything away into her bag and setting it aside before sitting back to decide if she wanted to shower before he got here or wait until he got here and then pull him into the shower with her. Memories of cold tile against her back and hot kisses down her front made her shiver.  
“Well,” He sighed, clearly not happy, “I have to ask you to have sex with me.”  
April, still lost in the way she knew his hands felt on her thighs, nearly moaned aloud at the pulse of desire that shot straight to her groin, heat pooling between her legs. “I gladly accept.” She purred softly, beckoning him as hard as she could.  
It had been nearly a week since she’d seen him because of her stupid finals and she missed him, wanted him, needed him.  
“Babe,” He groaned softly then and she could almost feel how much he wanted her too, “I have to do it in front of them.”  
“Oh.”  
Oh, dear…  
Okay, that part kind of sucked a lot.  
Especially given the fact that officially…no one knew they were together. No one knew much of anything about them or what they got up to late at night in his lab or her bedroom so long as they were quiet enough. Really, though, everyone was pretty much entirely dismissive of everything they did anyway considering they were “nerds.” Which, fair point, they were.  
After years of him not-so-secretively pining after her and then her fairly secretively pining after him, she made the first official move and tackled him one day, knocking him to the ground behind a file cabinet and finding out how best their mouths fit together as he’d pulled her in close to work his hands up under her shirt.  
But he hadn’t wanted his brothers to know, hadn’t wanted any one to know, and so they’d very carefully been keeping it under wraps for almost fifteen months.  
Which was, in its own special way both exhilarating and draining.  
She was incredibly on board with everyone knowing but wondered how he was really feeling about it. Something she’d wondered often since that night several months ago when he’d finally told her the full story of why he wanted to keep everything quiet.  
She waited, listening to him breathe, willing to leave this decision completely up to him.  
He took a breath to say something but it turned into a sharp gasp at a loud banging sound she could hear in the background.  
She was starting to feel nervous now, “Donnie?” She whispered even though no one else could hear her, a habit by this point, “Are...are you okay? With that?”  
“Yeah, I am.” He murmured softly before screaming at whoever was banging to keep their shell on, “I really am. Part of me wants to just drag you off into the bedroom in front of the assholes.”  
Well.  
That image was certainly stimulating.  
Relief filled her more than anything else, though, and she laughed softly, wanting to get her hands on him, wanting to hold him close, “That certainly sounds like fun to me.”  
“Good plan, then?” He chuckled himself as more banging was heard in the background.  
“Great plan.” She agreed as a different heat filled her up from head to toe, a soft warmth that squeezed at her heart, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, April. We’ll be there soon.” He hung up and she set her phone aside and sighed, blissfully happy as always to hear those hard-won words out of his mouth. It wasn’t long before she was on her feet and dancing in circles, practically giddy with anticipation.  
They were going to be officially official! Everyone would know and she couldn’t wait to kiss and cuddle him without having to hide it.  
She stood in her darkening bedroom, chest so filled with joy and love she thought she would burst from it.  
Everyone would know.  
She wanted the world to know because she had fought long and hard for this.  
She’d fought against her own stupid sense of what she supposed to do and who she was “supposed” to love, she’d fought through the years she’d spent putting him off and shuffling him into the “just friends” box because she hadn’t been ready to embrace her real feelings, she’d fought through Donnie believing she was only playing with him or only kissing him out of pity, she’d fought through a terrifying argument where he thought she was just using him out of curiosity.  
She’d fight anything and everything she had to.  
Because she loved him.  
She loved everything about him.  
Every breath he took.  
Every beat of his heart.  
Every thought in his head.  
She loved every inch of matcha green skin, from head to toe and from plastron to carapace.  
She loved his beautiful red-brown eyes that did nothing to hide every emotion he felt, whether she could sense it or not, his adorably gapped smile, his long, well-muscled limbs.  
The way his eyes would light up when he finally solved a problem he’d been working on.  
His excitable gesticulating when he was explaining a new concept or experiment.  
His soft smile when he watched her but thought she couldn’t she him.  
His soft snores on the nights he’d fall asleep in her arms.  
There was nothing about Donatello that she didn’t absolutely adore.  
She just wished she’d been mature enough to tell him sooner.  
Three months ago, right after their anniversary, which had of course had to be a secret, she’d asked again why he didn’t want anyone to know they were together. Were they supposed to hide forever? He’d deflected, but she’d insisted.  
And he’d finally told her.  
Her heart had broken a little at just what he thought of himself and his place in her life. So, she’d spent the night telling him all the ways he was wrong.  
By morning, she was even deeper in love with him.

*three months ago*  
“Hey, Donnie?”  
April was in her exact favorite place to be. In her bed, snuggled down tight in her softest sheets, with Donnie wrapped up in her arms. They’d both been feeling tender tonight and so they’d made love slowly and gently, working themselves and each other up for hours and through several orgasms a piece. And Donnie was extra snuggly on nights like this.  
Now she was pleasantly warm, physically spent, almost asleep, and drowning in how much she loved the person in her arms. How loved she felt.  
So it had to be safe, drowsy and disarmed, to get the answering she’d be asking for from day one. The question she’d asked two weeks ago as they’d celebrated one secret year with just the two of them and was gently rebuffed with neck kisses and those big hands she adored sliding under the dress she’d worn especially for the night. She’d barely remembered her own name after that, much less that she’d asked an important question.  
But now, tonight, she had to know.  
Donnie hummed from where he was snuggled deep under the covers, nuzzled up against her breasts (which he would occasionally grace with soft open-mouthed kisses that made her melt), one arm locked around her waist while the other slid up and down her thighs. April liked to think that this was his favorite place to be too. “Yeah?”  
“Can I ask you something? Something important?”  
“You can ask me anything, you know that.” He murmured, tracing a line of kisses up her sternum, marking out the beat of her heart, making her skin tingle. She shifted her hips against him, warning him he was making her hot.  
“Why can’t we tell anyone that we’re together?”  
He froze.  
Several heartbeats skipped by, faster than usual judging by the sudden pounding in April’s chest. A firm staccato that Donnie was more than aware of, “I told you why.” He sighed finally, “You really want them to know?”  
“I want the world to know.” She huffed softly, cupping then back of his head and sliding her fingers down the curve of his neck, just beneath the edge of his carapace. He shivered against her. “But I’ll settle for our close relations and friends.”  
“But I’ve told you why.” His mouth found her left nipple in a sensual form of payback and she bit her lip not to let the feel of his hot tongue against the sensitive nub distract her. She wiggled her hips again, almost involuntarily this time because she was hot and now she was aching.  
“You said it was because your brothers would tease you.” She nearly choked at the quick sharp graze of a tooth, breath catching her throat. It was unfair that he knew how to work her so well.  
“That’s right.” He agreed, dotting kisses along a path to her other nipple, feathery light kisses that burned through her.  
“Donnie,” She groaned, finally convincing her hands they needed to stop him and catching his face to tilt up toward hers, “I’ve known you for over five years and you’ve never given a damn what anyone thinks of you, much less you brothers. Please tell me the truth.”  
He sighed and went still.  
He was quiet for quite some time, head turning out of her hands to rest against her chest so she couldn’t even see the dim shadow of his eyes in the dark.  
She’d pushed this time; she needed the answer.  
But maybe she’d pushed too hard.  
She almost thought he’d fallen asleep until he quietly whispered, “I care what you think of me.”  
April paused there, because yeah, he should care what she thought of him just like she cared what he thought of her. How else would they be happy together?  
So, unsure what to say, she hummed in agreement, her fingers sliding back up to cup the back of his head so she could lean in and dot tiny pecks across the top of his head.  
His arm tightened around her waist, other arm moving up to wind around her so she was tight against him, as close as she could get like this. “I love you, April.”  
This was an easy one. “I love you, too, Donnie.” She murmured, lips moving against his warm green skin, breathing him in like he was the air she needed to get by.  
“But what if one day you don’t anymore?” He asked, so quiet she almost didn’t hear, dumping a metaphorical bucket of ice water all over the slow build up of heat she had going.  
“What?” She asked stupidly, not even sure she processed those words because they certainly didn’t make sense to her.  
“We’re still young, April. What if you decide that I’m not it for you, that you don’t want to spend your life stuck in the shadows and the freaking sewer with me? What if you get out there in the real world and discover how big it is and how small my world is? What if…” He paused and she nearly interrupted him because he was almost in tears and she was at an absolute loss because she thought they’d worked all of this out and how could he even think she’d- “What if you meet someone else? Someone human? Someone who can give you the life you deserve?” He stopped then, voice choked, and buried his face against her chest holding on tight while she could feel physically and psychically feel him drowning in cold and empty despair instead of the lovely drowsy warmth from earlier.  
So, she thought about it.  
She held him in her arms, and she thought about what if he wasn’t the one there.  
She never planned to leave New York, that was a given before she’d even met the turtles. She loved the city and couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d want to go. And the shadows were the best place to be in this city that never sleeps. All the action happened in the shadows, all the adventure happened while creeping in dark alleys and racing along rooftops.  
As for meeting someone else…  
The thought of anyone other than Donnie meaning this much to her, being her closest friend and confidant, being the person she went to for everything and who did the same with her…  
The thought of anyone ether than Donnie touching her like this sent a shiver of revulsion rolling down her spine.  
That was utterly out of the question.  
“No.” She hissed and he tensed, holding her tight like he was holding her pieces together before she cracked apart. Life without Donnie…wouldn’t be life. It was unfathomable, unthinkable, unimaginable, and completely unwanted. “Donnie.” She murmured his name, touching his face gently until he let her tilt his head back so they were facing each other in the dark. She leaned down to kiss him softly and breathe through the burning feeling in her chest she didn’t want to be tears. “Donnie, listen to me.”  
He sighed against her mouth and nodded before catching her lips for another kiss he seemed to need then mumbling, “I’m listening.”  
“Donnie, I love you. I know it took me awhile to get here and I can’t apologize for that because I grew up a lot in that time, but I just need you to know that you’re it. You are everything I could ever want in a lover, in a partner. Just you. Not wanting you, not needing you, not loving you, not have you as my absolute favorite person in the entire multiverse is not possible.”  
She trailed off, murmuring over and over how much she loved him and telling him openly every little thing she could think of that she loved about him, touching kisses all over his precious face and breathing past the twist of her heart each time she picked up the salty taste of tears as he just…fell apart in her arms and then let her build him back up.  
This long conversation was over a year in the build up and they both had a lot to put out there.  
Worries and concerns and fears.  
And so much love.  
They’d talked about the future plenty of times and talked through many, many concerns that might come up (him more than her because she was in love and happy with it 98.9% of the time) but this felt like it was finally putting it all to rest.  
They were okay.  
They’d always be okay.  
April was pulled out of her thoughts by a deep, lovely kiss as Donnie rose up and rolled her to her back, parting her legs with a knee and then sliding between them, shell spreading her legs wide as the tops of his thighs touched the underside of hers.  
Oh, yes, please.  
Several more deep, slow kisses as he teased one of his big think digits over her clit until she was bucking against each graze over her slick opening, wound up tight and aching for him to be inside already.  
He broke the kiss and she reached down the same instant he dropped down, hands sliding downward along the touch scutes of his plastron to find his hot, slick cock and lift her hips enough to position him at her throbbing core.  
There was no viable description of the utter perfection that was the sound of Donnie murmuring her name while he slid inch by delectable inch into her. He was big, always so big, but her body was still wonderfully prepared from earlier and he was soon deep inside of her, filling her completely.  
Utter perfection.  
She made no secret of that and told him so, he laughed softly and agreed that nothing could describe how amazing she felt, hot and soft around him.

They made love several more times that night and, when they got up to make breakfast together (after April checked that the coast was clear from any and all interlopers), Donnie caged her up in the corner of the counter space while they were waiting on their bagels to toast and told her that he loved her.  
Which, granted, he did often.  
But this had been different and April had craned her neck to meet his eyes as his plastron bumped against her chest. His eyes were softly red and his smile could only be described as beatific, joyful.  
Something new was there, something significant and beautiful.  
A new level of trust she hadn’t noticed was missing. Not just in her, but in what they had and what they were building between them.  
She reached up to pull him down and tell him, again, how desperately she loved him.  
Breakfast had been late and cold, but it had also been the best breakfast ever.

*present*  
In the end, April decided to shower before anyone got there just to get it over with and because so was so giddy and antsy that she could barely sit still or concentrate.  
She wondered how he would ask her?  
Or would he just do as he’d teased and just carry her off to bed?  
It didn’t really matter and either way was fine with her because finally, finally everyone would know.  
She was just about buzzing with anticipation, hands trembling as she washed her hair, legs shaky as she washed everywhere else, smile glued to her face.  
It was like their first time all over again as far as her nerves were concerned.  
Waiting was getting to be torture.  
She heard the front door of her and Casey’s apartment open as she was drying her hair and she nearly lost her balance catching herself before she rushed out her bedroom door in nothing but a towel.  
Skin buzzing, heart pounding, she took her time blow drying her hair (longer than she’d ever had it at nearly her waist but she was loathe to cut it considering how much Donnie loved playing with it) just enough to where it wasn’t so heavy and leaving her bathroom to pull an oversized Space Heroes tee she’d stolen from her dad and a set of cotton cheer shorts from her pajama drawer and pull them on.  
She had to calm down.  
Had to slow her pounding heart and erratic breathing.  
Because Donnie was out there, and it was taking a lot of effort not to rush out and throw herself into his arms.  
She didn’t want to ruin his moment to gloat, but she was also feeling like she’d burst out of her skin.  
Smirking, she took a few deep breaths and headed for her bedroom door, pausing at the sound of Raph’s voice, soft and concerned, “You can still back out, man. No one’s gonna say anything if you do.”  
This was followed by Casey’s raucous laughter, and a smarmy, “Yeah, Dee, you’ve got a great poker face and all, but you can’t fool Casey Jones. If you want to back out, I won’t raz you too much.”  
“Shut up, Casey!” Raph snarled then, “He shouldn’t be doing this at all. Why do you have to be such a dick?”  
“Hey, man, he could have backed out at any time and it’s not like I can make him do it now. He agreed.” Casey just sounded dismissive entirely, laughter still in his voice as he called Raph an asshole and gave Donnie another free pass to back out.  
April stepped back form her door then and moved back to the bathroom, hanging her abandoned towels up and trying not to be angry. At them and at herself.  
After all of these years, as close as she and Donnie had gotten, they still expected her to turn him down. Turning to face herself in the mirror, she stepped close and sighed.  
Red hair, freckles, blue eyes…a little more toned than when shew was younger but…standard human.  
At least on the outside.  
Unlike her beautiful beau, none of what made her a mutant was visible.  
But she still wasn’t fully human. Not really.  
And honestly, how could any regular human alive hope to keep her attention when compared to her thus far fantastical life.  
How could anyone hope to compare to what she’d found with Donnie?  
They couldn’t, no one could, and she knew this as fact from personal experience.  
For her, there was only him.  
Taking several deep, steadying breaths she faced herself in the mirror again and was glad she could look herself in the eye with honesty. She was okay with herself, happy with herself finally.  
With a casual flip of her hair, she made her way to her bedroom door.  
First thing she saw was Casey and Raph on the couch hissing at each other. They jerked apart when she stepped into the living room, surprised to see her there  
She feigned a yawn and, spotting Donnie in the far chair, moved into the room, “Hey, guys.”  
Raph just stared and nodded, but Casey grinned and pushed to his feet, “Sup, Red. You finish studying?”  
“Yes.” She snorted, heading for the kitchen, stepping past Donnie to do so. He didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge her, nothing. “Have you studied at all?”  
Casey followed, “Of course not. Was kinda hoping you’d let me borrow your philosophy notes from last semester. You had Gunderson, right?”  
She snorted around a laugh. Typical Casey. “Yeah, but I don’t have the notes anymore.” She wondered how long before Donnie would make a move. Should she make something to eat? It was definitely after dinner time, but her stomach was one huge knot and she couldn’t tell if she was hungry or not. She had to do something, though. She’d come in here for something. “I gave them to Leo when the semester ended. He’d probably lend them to you if you ask nicely.”  
“To Leo?” Casey grumbled as she opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of milk, always nice after a hot shower and maybe something that would help settle her stomach. “Why?”  
“Philosophy is a special interest of his.” She shrugged, moving to retrieve a cup from the cabinet. Leo always claimed her humanities notes once the semester ended, same as Donnie claimed anything related to STEM. Which was always a super bonus for her since it meant she had a study-buddy once the next semester rolled around.  
Win-win, for sure.  
A soft shuffle of feet and she looked over to see Raph followed by Donnie slip into the kitchen, but didn’t let her eyes linger, turning back to pop the cap back on the milk and take a long drink before continuing, “I gave him my textbook, too, with highlighted sections. Like I said, if you ask nicely, he’ll probably lend you-“ She turned to face the room and cut herself off because she was suddenly staring directly at Donnie’s very close plastron.  
Oh.  
She’d never even sensed that he moved.  
Looking up to meet his eyes, bright and playful, she smiled and so did he the second before he leaned into seal his mouth against hers, reigniting the fire in her she’d barely managed to tamp down.  
The cup of milk in her hand disappeared so she reached up to curl her arms around his neck as he scooped her up into his arms.  
So, this was his decision.  
She reached up to unknot his mask and push it off as he stepped back to carry her from the kitchen.  
She liked this decision.  
She was faintly aware of her name being called, but she finally managed to get past her excitement enough to realize that Donnie tasted of coffee and his favorite creamer (the special holiday edition one that tasted like eggnog and the only creamer he ever took in his otherwise black coffee), so that was the only thing her brain could really focus on: the taste of Donnie and, seconds later, the sound of her door being shut.  
A moment later, he broke the kiss and smiled.  
She grinned and tightened her arms around his neck, pulling herself in for another kiss. “I’m glad you’re here.” She murmured. Another kiss and he moved to lay her down on the bed and sat to begin removing the wrappings from his fingers and wrists.  
“Donnie?” She watched him for a few seconds, soft smile on his face, before scooting in closer to trace the patterns of one of the scutes on his carapace. “I’ve missed you.”  
He looked up and smiled wider, “I love you. And I’ve missed you, too.”  
A supernova went off her chest then, filling her head to toe with warmth and joy and so much love. She was just so happy to have him here now. She couldn’t suppress the huge grin that spread across her face or the tears that filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.  
Climbing from the bed, she knelt between his knees, skimming her fingers down his legs to unwind his leg wrappings before tugging his kneepads off and kissing the inside of one knee then the other before looking up at him as he dropped everything off the edge of the bed, smile still on his face, look of pure contentment on his face.  
He leaned down then to cup her face and whisper feather soft kisses over her lips again and again before pulling her to her feet and into his arms, holding her close.  
“Oh, I love you so much.” She sighed, full to bursting with just how much as she traced her fingers over the top edge of his carapace, and he nuzzled his face into her chest.  
“Oh, you are so perfect, April.”  
“Am I?” She teased softly, tickling the back of his neck.  
“Absolutely.” He chuckled, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt to slide over her bare skin, making tingles ripple over her skin so her nipples peaked. Then he leaned back to pull her shirt off completely and smile, eyes drifting from her chest up to her eyes. “Utter perfection.”  
She squirmed a little beneath his gaze, blushing as she thought back to earlier, nerves jangling at the soft red of his eyes. She leaned in to touch several more kisses to his mouth, tingling all over and feeling more exposed than ever before. Cupping the back of his head, she drew him in close so he could listen to the pounding of her heart before whispering that she was nervous.  
Donnie’s response was immediate, and he jerked away to meet her eyes, his wide and frantic, “April, we don’t have to- “  
“No.” She cut him off, and his mouth snapped shut. She bit her lip and stroked her fingers down the soft skin of his neck, drawing him in close as he shivered, “I want to, I always want to. I just…” It feels sort of like our first time all over again. So I’m happy and excited…and a little nervous.” She smiled shyly.  
His grin was instantaneous. “It does feel a little significant, doesn’t it?”  
Boldened, she grinned back, “That’s it exactly.”  
He ducked in to kiss directly over her heart before firmly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her along with him back onto the bed, rolling them over in a tumble of limbs. The drag of her sensitive nipples across his tough plastron had her groaning at the just-this-side-of-painful pleasure it caused as he pinned her to the mattress and sealed his mouth to hers.  
The kiss was deep and brain-meltingly hot.  
“Well,” Donnie mumbled softly between each hot kiss as it stole her breath and her ability to focus, “Since it’s so significant,” His voice dropped to a rolling purr, big hand sliding its way down her body, “You should let me take care of you.”  
Oh.  
Oh, she could definitely allow that.  
Occasionally, on important days and days when someone had had a hard day, one of them would decide that all they wanted to do in bed was spend several hours fully concentrating on pleasing their partner.  
Six weeks ago, after Donnie had shown up exhausted and down due to a persistent failure with a recent experiment, April had laid him down, given him a full rub down and two hours of head, then had ridden him until he was a puddle of happy and exhausted mush beneath her.  
He’d then slept in her arms for over ten hours and had had to sneak out because Casey had come home early.  
No more sneaking now.  
A shiver ran down her body, following the path of his fingers, and she agreed at once.  
He laughed and leaned down to press a firm kiss between her breasts, pausing to nuzzle close for a few moments and let her grab as pillow to stuff under her head, then continuing to kiss his way downward, pulling her shorts off as he went.  
A soft, open-mouthed kiss met the skin just above her pubic bone and she sighed, already anticipating what was to come, core already throbbing for him to touch her.  
The next kiss met the inside of her thigh as he settled between her legs. She twitched, eager for more.  
Then he kissed her other thigh and she groaned for him to stop teasing prompting him to give that particular spot a little more attention. She’d have at least one hickey for sure.  
Finally, she felt a hot puff of air on her very exposed, very needy sex and gasped hard at the long hot swipe of his up her slick heat, moaning aloud when it circled her clit.  
God, he was too good at this.  
She could barely focus to do much more than remember to breathe until his hands slid beneath her to roll them over, April grabbing for the headboard as Donnie make a quick swipe to shove all of the pillows off the bed.  
Oh god.  
Oh…fuck.  
He’d only done this a couple of times because April got very loud when he did.  
Straddling his face, April swallowed hard and looked down to meet his eyes. They were darkly red and the only thing really visible as the rest of his face was buried against her, big hands holding her in place.  
Twenty minutes.  
Thanks to turtle biology and some pretty intense missions, Donnie could hold his breath for almost twenty minutes. No breaks, no pauses for extra air, no way for her to catch her own breath as she was pushed over the edge again and again.  
It took about two for him to figure out the exact way he needed to position her for him to have the perfect angle and another for the first wavering whine of his name to escape her mouth.  
Another two and she was clinging to her headboard to avoid arching forward so hard she smacked her head on it as her first orgasm hit her like a brick followed by a close second at the perfect stroke of a genius tongue.  
The next was just an inarticulate scream as her insides dissolved into pure, indescribable bliss.  
When he lifted her hips and his mouth fixed on her clit, she knew exactly what was coming and braced herself as one of his large tridactyl fingers started trying to work its way into her throbbing wet vaginal core.  
Big, it was big and it had been well over a week since their last time so she felt that burning stretch the same time he nipped her clit and it was all she could do not to fly out of her skin as she tried to hang on through the next orgasm as it rattled through her and gave Donnie the work up he needed to slip that insistent finger right inside.  
It was like the world went white and static filled her ears, pushed to the edge of what her brain could stand as it stewed in dopamine and oxytocin while her body squeezed around that deliciously invasive digit through the next orgasm.  
She didn’t even hear herself at first and almost managed to catch her breath.  
Then that finger, that perfectly knowledgeable finger stroked in and out a few times, enhancing the work up from the mouth on her clit. And she knew what was coming next, knew exactly what would happen and she still could fully brace herself at the way that finger crooked perfectly inside of her.  
She definitely heard herself scream this time.  
“DaaahhhhnnneeeEEEE!!!!”  
And she buried her face in the crook of her arm, wrung out, thighs clenching tight around Donnie’s face.  
He never once wavered or missed a stroke and she was pretty sure her brain was going to drown in all the happy chemicals it was sitting in.  
How many was that now?  
She’d lost count, couldn’t focus past the constant build up and climax, could only feel as her gently nipped her clit again at the same time he pumped his finger in and out, perfectly curling until…  
She felt too good.  
Could one feel too good?  
Was that possible?  
She felt weak and spent.  
She was jello.  
Jello made of nerve endings rapid firing in a stew of dopamine and oxytocin and endorphins.  
At some point either the twenty minute mark passed or her brain just shut down for a few minutes because she felt a very real floating sensation and then she came to lying on the bed, tremoring with aftershocks that caused little pulses of pleasure to shoot through her core, and staring up at her adorably smug boyfriend.  
She swallowed hard and sighed.  
Because yeah.  
Yeah, it was possible to feel too good because she’d completely blanked out after that last one.  
“You alive?” Donnie teased, leaning in to kiss her softly. He’s gone to rinse his face off and swish some water because while she could still taste herself, it was faint.  
“I think so?” She mumbled, still feeling pretty damn amazing. And very happy. “How long was I out? Was I out?”  
“You were a full space cadet for a good five minutes,” He teased, smiling happily when she reached up to pull him down to press another kiss to his mouth, “But I don’t think you lost consciousness.” The next kiss was between his eyes and he nestled in to snuggle close, rolling her body into his and nuzzling his face between her breasts, arms locked around her waist.  
He really was too adorable.  
Giggling again, full of joy and love and high off her own pleasure, she dropped kiss after kiss to the top of his head as her body settled down.  
“So, what next?” She murmured playfully as he squeezed her tight then kissed just over her sternum before gently nibbling up and down then over to circle her left breast with tingling kisses that led to her sensitive nipple. Soft kisses and nibbles and then he traced his way to her other breast.  
She shivered and choked off a soft groan because every kiss, touch, and caress filled her with more warm, lovely pleasure. It felt like a high she would never come down from.  
God, he made her feel so good.  
“Tell me that you want me.” Donnie almost purred, lips pressed against her chest.  
Did she ever.  
“Darling,” She teased, a dangerous word she loved to use, “You know I do.”  
The reaction was expected and immediate and utterly enjoyable.  
His mouth found hers at once and rolled her to her back, stretching out over her to press her into the mattress, letting her feel the full wonderful weight of him. It was deep, his tongue sliding hotly over hers, and it was wonderful. Her fingers danced up along his bridge plates to curl around his shoulders, sinking in when his knee wedged between her and he spread her legs to wrap around his shell.  
She felt more than heard his soft groan, tasting it, as he dropped down, wiggled his hips, and slid carefully into her.  
Big.  
He was always so big and she broke their kiss with a soft groan, biting her lip against that overwhelmingly wonderful stretch, back arching so her hips could angle into him.  
Good.  
He always felt so good, every time.  
He paused, seated deeply within her and nuzzled against the side of her head while her body adjusted to him. “You feel so good, April.” He murmured softly and she mumbled his name, shifting her hips some more and stifling a groan. He chuckled, kissing her temple and adding unnecessarily, “Tell me when you’re ready, babe.”  
And oh, that was such a Donnie thing because he knew exactly what she would say and far be it for her to let him down. So she wiggled her hips again, squeezed her vaginal muscles around him until they were both moaning because he was big and she was tight, then carefully telling him, “Darling, I’m always ready for you.”  
It was nearly instant.  
A few sharp thrusts as he filled her completely and in seconds, she was wailing his name, still recovering from earlier, clinging to his shoulders and trying to hold herself together as she came hard and fast, dissolving beneath him.  
Perfection.

April woke up feeling a delightful ache in the space between her hips and an unreasonable thirst.  
Donnie was, of course, sleeping in her arms, snuggled into her chest and snoring softly. She bit her lip, hating to disturb him, but her throat was starting to hurt a bit and she definitely needed a drink.  
She woke him with several tiny kisses and he grumbled in protest to her leaving him but eventually let her go, insisting on reassurances she’d return before rolling into a ball as she slid from the bed. Such a cutie.  
Legs shaky, she took a moment to stretch and grinned then set about finding her shirt and shorts in the dark so she could pull them on. Dragging a hand through her tangled hair, she quietly slipped from the room to head for the kitchen, needing more than a few sips from her bathroom tap.  
Raph and Casey sat on the sofa playing a first-person shooter on Casey’s game system. They both looked up in sync when they noticed she was in the room and Raph paused the game as she walked past them without a word, needing a tall glass of cold water and maybe a snack. She hadn’t had anything to eat for dinner after all and she was definitely hungry  
They followed because of course they did.  
Sigh.  
Stretching again and oh it was an even better than the first one, all of her tired muscles singing in delight. Flipping the light on in the kitchen, she moved to pour herself some water from the filtered pitcher and took a long drink. Then another.  
Oh yes, that was exactly what she needed.  
She also needed to ignore the very obviously nosy guys now trying to nonchalantly pretend they hadn’t just blatantly followed her.  
“Can I help you?” She asked softly, pouring herself more water and moving to the bread box to make some quick toast and climb back into Donnie’s arms.  
She didn’t bother looking at them, but the pause was obvious before Raph asked softly, “Uh…you okay, April?”  
What?  
She glanced over at him where he was blatantly staring at her legs, so she looked down at herself, checking for marks or- oh.  
Several dark hickeys dotted her thighs just as she suspected would happen, but nothing out of the ordinary other than that. And that wasn’t even unordinary.  
Donnie liked to mark her, and she liked it when he did, within reason. A couple of bite marks probably dotted along her back too.  
“I’m fine, why?” She asked, popping two slices of bread into the toaster before wondering if Donnie would be hungry. The longer she was awake, the hungrier she felt after all. She turned back to look at her friends and smiled into their gaping faces. Then she spotted the stove clock.  
3:12 am.  
No wonder she was so hungry.  
Yawning, everything catching up with her all at once, including her wonderful evening, she stretched again. She still felt good. Like a pleasure hangover, her brain was still buzzing on all of the lovely hormones her dozen and a half or more orgasms had flooded into her system.  
She couldn’t help the smile.  
Holy shit,” Casey mumbled, looking completely dumbfounded, like he’d been hit over the head with a brick, “Holy shit, holy shit, how long have you and Donnie been fucking??”  
“What?” Well, that took her aback.  
Her toast popped up then and she moved to grab the butter from the fridge, staring hard at Casey who looked like his head would explode.  
“You’ve got that look. I’ve seen that look!” He accused, wide-eyed and staring between her and Raph who now looked intensely uncomfortable, “That the look you have all freaking day when I come home after being out all night. Holy shit, Red, how long have you guys been together?!”  
She stared at him open-mouthed, not sure how to answer and ready to tell him it was none of his business, but she was interrupted.  
“Almost a year and half.”  
They all turned to see Donnie, still bare and barely awake, squinting in the doorway from the kitchen lights.  
April smirked and pulled the butter from the fridge, moving back to butter and salt her toast, Donnie stumbling in close to press up behind her, arms around her waist, chin on top of her head, snuggled in close. Just how she liked it.  
Raph and Casey were promptly forgotten.  
“Are you hungry?” She asked softly, biting into one of her slices of toast and lifting the other to his mouth.  
“A little.” He mumbled, accepting the bite and taking it to quickly polish off.  
Happily, April popped two more slices of bread into the toaster, always delighted to be in Donnie’s arms.  
It was Raph who interrupted the moment, “I have so many fucking questions.”  
“I’ll bet.” Donnie snorted but didn’t encourage him to continue.  
Which, of course, has never stopped Raph. “Question one: way over a year and two have never said a word?”  
“We’re nerds.” April snorted, happy to field that one, “Who cares what we get up to in Donnie’s lab?” A paraphrase from Raph himself she’d heard more than once. She side-eyed and he blushed and smiled sheepishly.  
“Fair point. Question two: uh, not to be indelicate,” He paused and turned to Casey then added with a snarl, “And if you so much as chuckle, Jones, I’ll rip your spine out,” Casey’s eyes went wide but he nodded, hands up without a word, “But being somewhat of an expert in mutant turtle uh, body structure-“  
“Physiology.” Donnie mumbled.  
“Whatever. But being somewhat of an expert myself, uh…how the fuck did you like…fit, man?”  
Indelicate was certainly the word to use for that and April dropped the butter knife she was holding as embarrassment burned through her because that was not the way to ask that question. There was no way.  
Face red, she dipped her head forward for her hair to fall over her shoulders and shield her very bright pink face, eyes wide as she focused on a spot on the countertop.  
Donnie, one arm tight around her, grumbled angrily, “You’re the fucking worst, Raph.”  
“I mean…” Raph tried but trailed off, likely under a quailing glare from his taller and expressly angry brother. “Never mind.”  
“I have sooo many more questions than I did before…” Casey mumbled, then yelped at the impact of being hit, “I’m not laughing, I’m just really confused.”  
April was feeling a lot of things as she and Donnie finished their toast just as the others popped up. And Donnie mumbled that he wanted jelly so she told him to get it from the fridge.  
He came back with jelly, cream cheese, and a sleeve of bagels.  
She grinned up at him as he pulled a bagel in half to pop into the toaster.  
“Just a little hungry?” She teased and he grinned back at her, eyes bright. Her heart lurched because she loved seeing him this happy.  
“Shut up.” He bumped her hip with his and scooped up her water to drain and refill.  
Finally, tired of being stared at, she wheeled on their friends and glared, “What.”  
They were both just staring, wide-eyed and awkward and it was making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.  
They looked at each other, then back to her, then over to Donnie who was absently applying jelly to their toast and completely ignoring them all.  
April sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll answer three questions.” Because, honestly, she was over all of this already and she just wanted to finish eating and climb into bed with her boyfriend. And, hopefully, if she answered some of their likely prying and stupid questions, they’d pass it along (of course they would, they were all gossips) and she wouldn’t have to do it again.  
So, she crossed her arms and waiting, staring them down as Donnie shuffled past her to the fridge, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head as he did so.  
“Babe, is there still smoked salmon?” He mumbled and Casey’s head jerked his way, pulling a face like he’d swallowed his tongue.  
She smirked, “Yeah, I hid it in the produce drawer.” Otherwise Casey would eat it all. No matter which one the them bought it. “Under the bag of grapes.”  
He made a little sound of joy when he found it then asked if she wanted a salmon bagel too. Which sounded really good at the moment, because as she’d expected the longer she was awake, the hungrier she got. She agreed and he hummed softly, shuffling past her again to assemble their bagels, kissing her temple as he passed her again. She grinned because he was so absolutely adorable.  
“You hide the salmon?” Casey demanded, glaring at her.  
“Is that your first question?” She asked sweetly and he frowned harder, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“No. Stop hiding the salmon.”  
“No.”  
She smiled into his glaring face as they stared each other down across the kitchen and Raph finally shoved Casey away to draw her attention.  
“One question. Two parts.”  
April sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded, nonetheless. “I’ll allow it.”  
“When did this-“ He waved between her and Donnie and frowned, “Happen? And how?”  
Ah.  
Well.  
April looked down at her hands and smiled softly, shuffling her feet a little and counting the hickeys on her thighs (seven and they were fairly clustered and high up, definitely giving away what they were from). Taking a deep breath, she glanced over at Donnie who was absently piling salmon onto bagels and told them.  
About starting college and classes and still being best friends with Donnie and how great he was about helping her with her studies. She still wanted to spend time with him even with meeting so many new people, new guys, and she’d started dating…  
And it was such a bust.  
They were decent guys, but they were all just lacking something important.  
Because they weren’t Donnie.  
She’d actually been on a date with a perfectly great guy from her English course when she’d just…realized that the reason none of her dates were great was because none of them were with Donnie.  
She’d been looking for him in all of those guys and when she’d realized it she’d excused herself with apologies and had headed home, texting Donnie if he was awake and could she please talk to him.  
They’d talked for hours; she’d sat up in the dark with April berating herself that she hadn’t noticed sooner. She’d gone over the next day, looking out for this different way to see him. It had been so obvious.  
Weeks had passed and yeah, Donnie was definitely the one for her and she’d felt so stupid and blind for not realizing it. Donnie was it.  
She was in love with him.  
A couple of months later, she’d accosted him in the lab and the rest was history.  
It had just been a matter of convincing Donnie that she was serious.  
And oh, she was so very serious.  
She smiled when a kiss found her temple and a salmon bagel was pressed into her hands. She took a bite and hummed in happiness, thumbing a glob of cream cheese into her mouth. So yummy, just the right ratios, and made by someone she loved. It couldn’t possibly get better. Another bite and she watched Casey and Raph whisper to each other, argue angrily, hiss in disagreement, then play rock-paper-scissors with Casey winning and Raph rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.  
Casey grinned and asked, “So what did Donnie do that had you screaming like that?”  
She frowned, took another bite of her bagel, then glared. His grin widened.  
“Is this because of the salmon?”  
“Maybe.” Asshole. She rolled her own eyes at his casual shrug and looked over to Raph who made a “check out this fuck” gesture and an uninvolved push away.  
“You really want to know?” Donnie laughed darkly behind her, stepping close, thigh brushing up to her ass, big hand cupping her hip and squeezing. She glanced up to him, to his gorgeous smiling face as he finished off his own bagel and looked down at her with a wink.  
She smirked and bit into her bagel again.  
“How long can you hold your breath?” Donnie asked.  
Casey blinked, “What?”  
Raph’s eyes blatantly widened and after a second a grin spread across his face before he started chuckling, cutting it off with a cough.  
Donnie’s smile turned wicked. “You heard me; how long?”  
“Dude, I dunno. Like, two or three minutes? Why?” Casey shot Raph an annoyed glare at his poorly stifled laugh and Casey turned pointedly to her, “Why?”  
April couldn’t help her smile, a smug sense of revenge overwhelming any possible amount of embarrassment she could have possibly felt. Especially given that this was the kind of brag on Donnie she’d been utterly DYING to be able to do for the longest time. Donnie’s smug grin and thinking of how long he could hold his breath had that faint ache between her hips intensifying to a throbbing ache of need.  
Donnie cleared his throat, “I can hold mine for around twenty minutes.”  
Casey snorted, “Okay, so?”  
Raph snorted, “And that is why you clearly can’t make a woman scream.”  
“Can you?”  
Raph grinned evilly. “Mona screams in two languages. And has really powerful legs.”  
At that, Casey threw his hands up. “Meaning what?”  
April glanced up to Donnie again at a quick movement and watched him spread his big fingers across his mouth and stick his tongue out in a clear and obviously dirty gesture. Then his eyes rolled down toward her and the heat in his dark red eyes had her swallowing hard, face heating up, body hot and clit very in need of some attention. She bit off a moan and clenched her fists to stop herself from dragging him off to bed at once.  
She then glanced back to Casey…who looked like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head, eyes saucer wide and mouth agape.  
“T-twenty minutes?”  
“Give or take.” Donnie smirked, hand dropping. She caught it and squeezed his big fingers because she wanted his hands on her, mouth on her, body on her.  
And she didn’t have to hide it anymore.  
He smiled and leaned down, the hand on her hip pulling her upward until his mouth met hers. Soft and warm and like gasoline on the fire burning low in her belly, she reached up to pull him in closer before she was abruptly yanked out of Donnie’s arms by Raph who demanded that they please wait until he wasn’t around.  
April made sure Donnie could see in eyes just how much she wanted him because thanks to her little biological alien quirks she was never sore for long and she was already well rested enough to kick off another round. It was probably the same reason she’d never had a real issue with his size. It took a little time to adjust but…  
Donnie grinned and turned back to Casey.  
Who looked dumb founded before softly choking out, “You mean she was screaming like that from head??” He turned to her then and repeated, “You were screaming like that from head?”  
“The best head.” She smirked.  
“One more question.” Donnie moved in the scoop her up out of Raph’s hold to lift, ready to carry her off, hopefully back to bed and some necessary relief for the ache between her thighs. She giggled, delighted as always to be in his arms, to be close enough to curl an arm over the back of his carapace and cup his face with her other hand to pull him in for kisses which she dotted all over the side of his face until she could feel the joy radiating off of him, basking in it like her own personal sun.  
“Okay, but what if you want kids or something, April?”  
Kids?  
She froze, mouth still firmly against the soft skin under Donnie’s jaw.  
That radiating joy never faltered, though, because they’d talked about this at length, talked about it until April was blue in the face until she’d finally made him run some tests. Well, more tests.  
Well over a dozen tests until they’d hit on something very interesting.  
Smiling, she blew a raspberry into Donnie’s neck making him laugh before he turned to Raph with a confident smile.  
Raph frowned.  
April grinned. “Then Donnie and I will do a bit of planning and I’ll get pregnant.”  
She squeaked when a retaliatory raspberry was blown into her neck and she wiggled from the tickling tingles racing over her skin.  
“How.” Raph demanded, drawing their attention again, “We’re fucking sterile, Donatello.”  
“Uh.” Donnie smiled wryly and mumbled, turning to his brother, “Not…entirely. April made me rerun a bunch of tests a few times because I had this exact same concern. And was…pretty vocal about it.”  
“Understatement.” April muttered, leaning in to nibble beneath his jaw and remembered their final discussion on the matter before she’d demanded the tests when he’d sat on the edge of her bed and cried until she was in tears herself. Not just from frustration because she’d constantly insisted that it didn’t matter (she wanted him more than she wanted kids), but because he was so utterly distraught that it broke her heart.  
“I’m waiting for an explanation.” Raph demanded firmly, eyes narrowed and brightly green, something in there full of longing and unwilling hope. “What are you saying, Donnie? What do you mean?”  
“Well,” Donnie sighed, watching his brother warily, a look of regret and realization on his face, “I’ll need to run some tests on you around the correct time, but…we have a small two week window in the spring where we’re…uh, hyper fertile?” He blushed and glanced her way and she could see that realization and felt the same way. They should have been more open, should have realized that their worries weren’t isolated. “My guess is that it’s a holdover from us being, you know, turtles. The kind we are, uh, mate in late spring.”  
He was really red now and April fought down a giggle because he was just too cute. It faded fast, though, at Raph’s next outburst.  
“And you never told any of us?? His face was mottled red under his emerald green skin and he now had clear tears in his eyes.  
Donnie flinched then and all of that joy he’d still been holding onto faded into embarrassment and shame. April curled her arms around him tightly but didn’t butt in as she may have been a catalyst, but she wasn’t truly involved in this bit of the unveiling.  
Her eyes flicked to Casey, who was out of the way and stoically uninvolving himself.  
Their eyes met, though, and he smiled.  
It was a good smile.  
He may have his extreme asshole moments, sure (like this whole fucking bet for starters), but they were still all best friends.  
“What reason could I have possibly given for having tested myself again, Raph, that wouldn’t have all of you crawling up my shell to pry into my business?”  
“You think I give a fuck about if you and April are fucking each other if I means me and Mona might be able to-“  
He cut himself off, gritting his teeth and pointedly looking at the floor.  
Donnie sighed softly and mumbled, “Well, we can. If…it’s timed right.”  
Raph nodded, still staring at the floor and breathing deeply. After a second, he asked quietly, “Could you…could you check if me and Mona can…I mean if she wants…” He trailed off and went silent. April reached out to see what he was feeling, and it was a tangle of fear and a hope he’d never had before.  
Wiggling out of Donnie’s arms, she moved to completely invade Raph’s space to check on him and was shocked nearly out of her skin when he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into the curve of her neck, shoulders shaking as his mask dampened against her skin.  
A visceral reminder of Donnie’s first successful test.  
They were so similar sometimes, these incredible brothers.  
Raph was typically not outwardly affectionate, though, and he was soon pushing her away, smiling and pushing his mask up to rub at his eyes, and patting her shoulder before looking up to Donnie.  
Donnie immediately nodded. “There’s a window I’ve narrowed it down to for testing you and we can start checking for the way her fertility cycle works whenever she’s ready. Honestly, she probably already know and we can figure out some…” He smiled and made a waffley hand motion, “You know, finagling if needed.”  
Raph grinned. “Awesome. So awesome. Okay, uh, I gotta get out of here. I need to be somewhere else.” Still grinning, overflowing with an almost tangible joy, he hugged April again, a hard bone-crushing hug, shot his brother a meaningful look and waved to Casey as he left the kitchen.  
They could hear him on the phone, talking to someone with a clear sense of excitement in his voice before the door closed to the apartment as he left.  
“So, I get to be an uncle then?” Casey asked, drawing her and Donnie’s attention. He grinned, a semi-rare genuine grin, and April smiled.  
“Does this mean you’ll babysit?”  
“Hell yeah, I’ll teach the kid all the best swear words.”  
“You would.” Donnie snorted as he swept April up into his arms from behind, smiling into her startled face.  
“For real, though, guys,” Casey smiled, yawning, “I’m happy for you, I really am. Just…you guys only fuck in your room, right, Red?”  
She snorted. “Yes, hamhead. We do have a sense of common courtesy and decorum.”  
Casey shrugged. “Just checking.”  
“Ass.” Donnie mumbled, moving past him to carry her (finally) from the kitchen and hopefully to bed and another few rounds of amazing sex. He paused, though, turned to Casey and smiled, “Thanks, Jones.”  
“Sure thing, Dee.”  
April slid her arms around Donnie’s neck as he carried her from the kitchen and nibbled beneath his jaw, one of the really sensitive spots she loved on him. “Good?” She murmured softly.  
“Great.” He breathed out what was practically a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind them and climbed onto the bed before laying her down, “Really great.” He tugged at her shorts and she lifted her hips to both encourage and allow him to pull them off of her before he divested her of her shirt as well. “We uh, we do still have to tell our fathers, though.”  
True.  
But her father had been nagging her about Donnie for years, for better or worse. Their dating would likely just be something he had to worry about less and for different reasons now. He’d be happy for her, though. He was a good dad.  
But that wasn’t a right now thing.  
Wasn’t a tonight thing.  
“Donatello.” She sighed, “I’m naked. Do you really want to talk about my father right now?”  
He froze. “Not even a little.” He murmured, leaning in until his mouth found hers.  
She hummed in absolute delight and, after a few deep kisses, he trailed down over her jaw then neck, then down her center line…a line of slow, fluttery open-mouthed kisses that had her practically vibrating with pleasure.  
She sighed, toes curling, as his next kiss reached her pubic mound and he inhaled deeply. She blushed, feeling shy as he rubbed his face against the short, neatly trimmed red hair between her thighs making everything down there tingle.  
Which intensified at the next soft kiss that met her clit.  
She groaned, arching her pelvis into his mouth, hands flying up to grip the pillow her head was on as his oh so talented tongue circled slowly around her aching little nub, wrenching a moan of “Fuuucckk” out of her.  
Donnie’s big hands slid beneath her hips and held her against his mouth, a coil of heavy pleasure tightening low in her body at every curling sweep of his tongue until he closed his lips around her clit and sucked and oh fucking god.  
She came hard with a groan of his name, panting at the glorious crest and then gentle come down as he kissed her several more times then laid his cheek against her thigh with a sigh as she breathed through her aftershocks while her pounding heart slowed down to normal.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Donnie murmured, hands sliding from beneath her as he settled in to nuzzle her inner thigh, one hand stroking up and down her other thigh.  
She smiled, feeling her way down her own body to brush her fingers over the top of his head. “I certainly feel beautiful when I’m with you.”  
Another few soft kisses found her clit but he sat up before she got too heated and chuckled, “Let me wash my face, I’ll be right back.”  
She hummed in agreement and watched him head to the bathroom, returning after a few moments with a warm damp cloth to gently clean between her legs before dumping it on the bedside table and crawling into the bed pulling the covers up.  
Wondering where the prospect of fantastic sex went, April nevertheless pulled him eagerly into her arms as he wiggled in close, nuzzling his face into her chest before sighing in contentment.  
She waited a few moments, letting him settle in then shifting her hips to draw his attention. When his face tipped back, she leaned in to offer a kiss he accepted and returned several times over before she playfully murmured, “No sex?”  
He chuckled and snuggled in close again, “We can, but I kind of need this more now.”  
Ah.  
Well, then.  
“I certainly like this too.” She quickly amended, cradling his head against her chest and tracing the patterns of the scutes on his carapace while he slid a hand up and down her back. She loved his big hands, adored them, no matter what they were doing. But especially when they were touching her. “I love this, in fact. So, tell me, my darling, “She smirked when he minutely tensed then relaxed, “How you feel about everyone knowing.”  
Donnie laughed quietly, “Well, it certainly went according to plan.”  
Plan?  
She chuckled and dropped several kisses onto the top of his head, “What have you done?”  
“You really think I would agree to a bet I knew I would lose without knowing the consequences?” He turned his face up to hers again, grin so big and bright she could almost see it in the dark. April chuckled again and held him a little closer, marveling at her wonderfully smart and gorgeous boyfriend, peering down at him before leaning in to kiss between his eyes.  
“You used this as a set up for us to tell them anyway?”  
“I did.”  
“But you sounded worried when you told me the consequence?”  
“Well, I didn’t know I’d have to do it in front of them and didn’t know how you’d take that.”  
“I think I took it well.” She teased, leaning in for several more kisses, sighing when he snuggled in that much closer. She was glad it was out there and so happy that she didn’t have to be as discrete as before or hide how much she loved him and wanted to be near and touch him. “Because now I can kiss you more, right? And hold your hand? And snuggle with you?”  
Donnie grinned again and nodded, nuzzling his face between her breasts and planting a smacking kiss over her heart. “I actively encourage you to do so. And you should expect the same from me, but more. I was…” He sighed and mumbled, “I was just tired of hiding it, you know? I just want to love you, April.”  
Oh, yes.  
If she were a fountain, she would overflow with all the love she felt for him.  
If she were a bubble, she would burst from it and spread it everywhere.  
“I love you so much, Donnie.” She held him as close as possible and touched more kisses to his forehead, willing to drown in these feelings for him.  
They lay quietly in the dark for some time, content that Donnie wouldn’t have to leave at sunup- or for the rest of the weekend if April had any say in the matter. Or…ever really.  
Happy, warm, and comfortable in her favorite place to be, April was starting to doze when Donnie murmured her name.  
“April?”  
She hummed drowsily, a nice hazy, heavy feeling settling into her. “Mmm…yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?” She mumbled.  
He went quiet, nuzzling into her chest and sighing softly before mumbling, “For loving me.”  
April snorted softly, shifting to plant one more kiss to the top of his head before settling for the night, “Donatello, I can say with certainty that loving you is the easiest, sweetest, best thing I’ve ever done.”  
She could feel him smile, mouth against the curve of her breast. And she could feel joy and a lovely sense of peace settle over him. And love. So much beautiful golden bright love. Like basking under her own personal sun. Warm and sweet and great.  
“April?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” She mumbled, already falling into an easy contented sleep. She was just aware enough of several more kisses and a few low mumbles before everything faded into a sweet darkness lit by her personal sun.


End file.
